The Wacky Life of Sydney Draw
by 755110
Summary: Sydney Draw is not an average witch. She is friends with none other than Lily Potter. She is also a metamorphmagus, with someone out to kill her and her friends. Written with permission of Annitha-Bananitha, we have sister stories!
1. Acceptence

"EEEEEEE!" squealed Sydney as she opened the kitchen window to let the dove inside with its letter.

"MUM! MUM! I GOT MY ACCEPTANCE LETTER TO BEAUXBATONS!" screamed Sydney racing up the stairs to her parents bedroom to show her mum. She felt the familiar tickling feeling washing over her head as her hair changed from intense red to sun yellow. Sydney is a metamorphmagus and when her emotions change so does her hair color. Sun yellow happens to be the color for excitement. When she burst into her parents room her mum was sitting on her bed, reading a letter and looking more shocked the farther she read.

"Mum, what is it? What does the letter say? Is dad ok?" Her mum dropped the letter and turned to Sydney and said four words .

"You have a sister."


	2. First Meeting

The sound of two pairs of high heels clicking against the granite floor echoed around the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Sydney and her mum came to the office door of Susan Vanhoven, Wizarding Family Services.

Her mum gave 2 succinct knocks on the door, wanting to get to the bottom of this quickly. Susan opened the door and warmly greeted my mum while motioning us to come into her office.

"Sydney, as you are aware of you were adopted by the Favé family at the age of 6 months. We have recently discovered that there is another 11 year old girl sharing many similarities with you, such as:"

-metamorphmagi

-last name Draw

-same birthday

"Under further investigation we have come to believe you are twins." Susan stated proudly.

I felt the familiar tickling sensation cover my head as my intense red hair went from normal to lime green with shock and surprise.

"We have also asked Avery, your twin, to come to the Ministry today. Would you like to meet her?" asked Susan.

Feeling at loss for words I dumbly nodded my head while my mum shrieked YES like there was no other answer.

Susan lead us into another room with a door opposite of the one we entered, she explained that this was a room specifically designed by the Ministry for when 2 people want to meet. I changed my hair back to its normal shade of intense red because I wanted Avery, my twin, to see the normal me the first time we met.

The door pushed open and in walked a girl about 4'5" with light brown hair and streaks of teal in it. Her blue eyes were booring into my hazel. We stood there in silence for what seemed like eternity before our mums started talking and sharing information.

I decided she wasn't going to talk so I would have to make the first move. Should I shake her hand? No, that would be too formal. Should I high-five her? No, that would be too babyish. What was I suppose to do when meeting you long lost sister for the first time? I decided a verbal introduction was best.

"Hi, I'm Sydney... your sister. I grew up in France with the Favé family." I lamely stated.

Avery just stared at me slowly comprehending this information.

"Hey, I'm Avery. I grew up In Germany with the Schmidt family. My family members are all muggles." she stated plainly.

Susan interjected at this point saying " When we found out Sydney would be attending Beauxbatons and Avery would be attending Durmstrang, we decided it would be best to place you both in Hogwarts." Susan announced.

I thought this was a great idea but based on the look on Avery's face I knew she didn't like the idea. Suddenly I remembered that Hogwarts started on September 1st and it was already September 7th. By the look on Avery's face I guessed she figured that out too.

Avery beating me to it, stated "Hogwarts has already started, surely you can't enroll us after the term has started?"

Susan already knew a reply to this question though, as she said "I spoke to Headmistress McGonagall today and she said she would be delighted to have 2 foreign exchange students with her this year, and hoping to have you two join Hogwarts again in the years to come."

"I'm in." I stated. I turned to Avery and by the look on her face I knew she was still weighing the pro's and con's of going to Hogwarts.

"Fine." Avery stated harshly. Avery left the room after her reply, while her mother kept talking to my mum.

* * *

><p>Which house will Sydney and Avery be sorted in? How similar are the 2 really? Why was Avery so angry? Stay tuned! (^-^)<p> 


End file.
